


Happier Together

by PandaViolettheverygay



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, this is short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaViolettheverygay/pseuds/PandaViolettheverygay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst is infatuated with Pearl, fusing with her, looking at Pearl. She make her happy, she wants to be with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happier Together

It so nice as us...isn’t it? The way we walk together, talk together, blend together. We can be so happy that everything else fades away...Isn’t it nice…  
I stood against the rock in a little cave I’d made when I wanted to just watch Pearl. She danced with the swords, so graceful and beautiful. It was sad though that you both were so close to each other but still lonely.   
With another turn her head was angled perfectly to where I was sitting and opened her eyes.  
“A-AMETHYST!” She yelled, “W-what are you doing?”  
I took a large jump down towards one of Pearl’s water towers, all else fails I’ll just fall into one of my junk piles.  
“Be careful!” She yelled as I splashed into the tower next to her’s.  
“I was just...looking at the water.” I said.  
“The...Water?” Pearl said confused.  
“Yeah P, it uh, looks pretty going down…”  
Pearl jumped down to the tower where I was at with a twirl she landed.  
“Amethyst are you alright?” Pearl said worried.  
“Pft me???!!!! I’m the same as always!!” I tried to seem as cheerful and goofy as I could but I don’t think it was very convincing.  
“Amethyst you been a bit off since we fused...do you not like being Opal?”  
“What?! No! I-I uh just.”  
Pearl knelt down to about my eye level and put her hand and my cheek.  
“None of us like to see you distant, can you tell me what’s wrong?”  
“Promise not to make fun of me?”  
“Promise.”  
“Pearl...do you ever feel really warm and fuzzy and happy. When we become Opal,” I look down at your hands and clench them, “That’s all I feel...happy. A-and you feel happy and Opal’s happy. It feels so nice.” You look up at Pearl’s face, “You’re so nice.” You blushed and turned away.  
“Oh, Amethyst,” Pearl said standing up, she laughed, “Shall we dance?”  
“Really, P you sure?” You looked up as she smiled.  
“Yes, you think you’re the only one who enjoys being Opal?”  
I took her hand, “I love you Pearl.” I say.  
You stand opposite to each and dance towards each other. Everything blends as one. We are happy...together.


End file.
